It was all just a dream or was it?
by Koga's-biggest fan
Summary: Sequel to Sleepin'. Read Sleepin' first. What happens to Robin after he cheated on Raven. RaexRob most likely. complete!
1. Robin you were never with Raven

_This is a sequel to Sleepin'. I found a way to make a story from it (does victory dance)._

_Anyways just read, review and enjoy this story. By the way this is a **Rob and Rae** fic mostly. There might be some Rob and Star…who am I kidding It's just **Rob and Rae**. Enjoy **the pain** of reading one of my **Rae and Rob** fics. Thanxs to the five people that reviewed Sleepin'. I will thank those people at the end of this chapter…kay _

_**It was all just a dream or was it?**_

Chapter 1 

_**Robin you were never with Raven**_

It was another nice summer day. Our favorite teen titans were in the kitchen eating breakfast and now waiting for Robin to get his butt out of bed.

" What is taking him so long? It's now…**_NOON!_**" Beast boy said as he looked at his watch.

" Hey Star can you and Rae go and wake up Rob and tell him that he needs to get his lazy out of bed."

" Okay! Come friend Raven we must wake up our beloved leader."

" Yippee," Raven said sarcastically as Starfire dragged her to Robin's room.

Robin's room

There was a knock on Robin's door. He slowly crawled out of bed.

" What is it Star? I'm trying to… Raven," Robin then stopped himself and hugged Raven and said, " Raven I've missed you. You smell nice." Raven then pushed him off her.

" Uh…Robin what is your problem?"

" Huh? What are you talking about Rae? Don't you remember that you took me back?"

" Uh…I think you've been in bed to long."

" Robin it is now noon and you have not consumed your daily waking of your usual morning break fast."

" It's noon already?"

" Actually it's 12:00. Why were you still in bed we've been waiting for you to join us for breakfast and then started training, which you told us we had to do today."

" Oh yeah… sorry about that. I'll be down in a sec." Raven and Starfire was about to go back to join the others when Robin said, " Uh…Raven before you go I have to ask you something."

" Fine, but make it quick." Raven then went in Robin's room. Star looked puzzled, but ignored her thoughts of jealously and went to join the others.

" So… what do you want to ask me?" Raven asked as she sat on Robin's bed.

" Nothing… I just wanted Star to leave us alone. So, about yesterday… we are still together…right?"

" What do you mean by _together_?"

" You know as a couple. Like we used to be," Robin said as he sat next to Raven. Raven then scooted over because he was to closes for her comfort.

" Used to? Uh… Robin I think you got me confused with Star."

" No I don't have you confused with Star, and I promised to you that I wouldn't do anything to you so that I wouldn't break your heart…again," Robin says as he scoots over closer to Raven. She then got up.

" I don't know what you've been _drinking_, but we were _never _together, and what do you mean…again."

" You don't remember?"

" Uh…nope. So whatever you've been smoking keep it away from me, and maybe you should get that checked out." Raven than walked out of Robin's room. Robin was confused about what she just told him.

The kitchen

" So friend Raven, what did robin wish to speak to you about."

" Uh…nothing."

" So…is he going to have us train?"

" I believe he is, but…"

" But what Rae?"

" He seems weirder than usually."

" In what was friend?"

" Well…for starters he hugged me."

" Oh yes… I also remember him telling you that you smelled nice, which he usually tells me in the morning."

" You don't think?" Cyborg asked the changeling.

" Dude I don't think. But I do think I know what you are thinking."

" Beast boy has a brain who could have thought that underneath all that air in his head was a brain."

" Ahem…as I was trying to say is that I think I know what is wrong with Robin."

" Okay…spill it BB." Beast boy brought out a chalkboard.

" Okay this is what happened while we were all sleep last night Aliens came and abducted the real Robin and brought us an Robin drone," Beast boy said to his team, who looked at him as if he was crazy.

" Uh…BB?"

" Yes?"

" That was not what I was thinking."

" Then what were you thinking?"

" I was thinking that maybe that Robin has a **_thing_** for Rae."

" Uhm… friend what is this **_thing_** of which you speak of?" Raven then started to blush. Everyone noticed that Raven was blushing. " And why is Raven's face so red?"

" I think me and Beast boy know why."

" We do…ouch! Oh yeah we know."

" If you do then tell me."

" Well you see Star…" Beast boy was interrupted by Robin who justs came in.

" Good morning everyone. Why is everyone staring at me?"

" Uh… is there something wrong? Or something you are not telling us?" Raven asked the boy wonder.

" No…why?"

" No reason," Everyone said.

" Okay then. Let's start are training."

Outside on the training field

Everyone was outside on the training field. Cyborg and beast Boy already went and it was now Raven's turn.

" Alright Rae you know what to do. Make it through the obstacles better than Cyborg's time…"

"Hey!"

" What? Anyways make it back with out hurting your self…okay Rae," Robin said with a concern look in his eyes.

" Okay?" Robin then started the obstacle course. Raven went through the obstacle course with ease when all of a sudden some of the flying disks that was heading towards her was so close that she just froze there. Robin saw what was happening and yelled, " Raven! Move!" She heard Robin and then morphed into a raven and avoids the flying disks. After she got out of the way of the disk she chanted her famous three words, " Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The disk then was surrounded by the half demon's magic and they blew up. She landed next to the others. Robin came down from his post and went to hug Raven.

" Raven I thought you were going to make it." Everyone stared at Robin.

" Uh…I'm okay Robin…really. So did I bet Cyborg's score for today?" Raven then tried to get out of Robin's grip.

" Raven, don't joke like that. What if something actually did happen to you? I would never be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to my girlfriend."

" WHAT! Friend Raven is this true?" Starfire asked to the girl that was being hugged to death by the boy wonder.

" No, I don't know what robin is talking about? But robin can you let me go?" Robin then let go of the girl he had been holding for a while.

" What are you talking about, Raven? We've been together for almost a year."

" Robin, I'm sorry, but Raven is right you guys were never together. I think you are thinking about Star," Cyborg said as he tried to explain the truth to Robin.

" No! It's not a lie I've been in love with Raven since forever! And now you are telling me that I'm lying!"

" If you have some type of proof that this is true then will believe you, but if you don't then we have no chose but to let you have a day off from crime fighting to clear your mind," Raven said as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

" I have proof. I'll show you," Robin then ran off to his room to find some proof.

A/N: Whoa…that was weird, but it is up to you to tell me if you thought it was weird or just plain creepy. The next chapter will be about robin showing his team evidence of him and Raven being together or he finds evidence of him being insane. I don't know if he'll be insane or is telling the truth. What ever you think he should be write it in your review and I'll take it into consideration.

Robin: I don't want to be insane.

Author: Oh be quite no one asked you. Now, how did your mouth get the duck tape of your mouth? I can fix that. (Puts new piece of duck tape on his mouth) Now isn't that better.

Robin's thoughts: If I'm insane she is too

Author: What's that Robin? I forgot the thank yous. Why thank you Rob what would I do without you?

Robin's thoughts: I would be better of died.

I would like to thank:

Amber Myst: I know it was sort of hard to keep them in character but I did try my best, but thanks for telling me and I think they are out of character in this one too… sorry

_**animeroxz: thanks I didn't think I did that well …but thanks.**_

_**bob: Thanks I didn't think that anyone really thought it was cute but me. Anyways, thank for the tip I'll take it into consideration.**_

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Thanks.**_

_**Tecna: Thanks I sort of LOVED IT too.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW so I can think of what I will do for the next chapter. Do not daily REVIEW TODAY. There is no waiting just REVIEW to get the next chapter… SOON. I crack myself up.**_


	2. There is proofor is it?

Hi and here is the next chapter. I'm sorry this chapter is late…at least to me it is. Please enjoy. You know once I read the story again I realized that it is sort of like the movie 'The Forgotten'…almost. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I will thank everyone that reviewed at the end…thank you.

Recap: " No! It's not a lie I've been in love with Raven since forever! And now you are telling me that I'm lying!"

" If you have some type of proof that this is true then will believe you, but if you don't then we have no chose but to let you have a day off from crime fighting to clear your mind," Raven said as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

" I have proof. I'll show you," Robin then ran off to his room to find some proof.

_**It was all just a dream or was it?**_

Chapter 2 

_**There is proof or is it?**_

**_In Robin's room_**

They all went inside to see if Robin was insane or was actually telling the truth. They wanted to believe that their leader wasn't insane, but to think that him and Raven had been seeing each other seemed pretty obscured to them. They were all use to seeing Robin with Star that they couldn't see Robin being with any one else.

" Come on I know it's in here," Robin said out loud as he was searching for the picture of him and Raven.

" Uh…Robin?" They all asked.

" Yes?" Robin answered back as he was still searching for his evidence.

" Might we ask what you are looking for?" Starfire asked as she walked over to Robin.

" I'm looking for the picture I took with Raven at the mall."

" WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

" Can you guys not yell I'm trying to remember where I put it."

" Uh…Robin? I would hate to say this but Raven does not go into the mall of shopping. She says that she would rather die than to ever go into the store of clothing."

" I know I thought so too, but I asked to her go with me and she put a great fight. I gave her my trademark smile and she gave in without a second thought," Robin said as he reminisced about that day.

" Alright… let's just say that all this is true. Then tell us what happened to us, and why we don't remember," Raven said as she then sat on Robin's bed to listen to Robin's perspective on this whole predicament.

" Okay this is what happened. As you all know I was always pining over Star…correct?"

" Yes. Know get on with it, Robin," Raven said as the others then joined her on his bed.

" Okay so after a while I noticed that Star was more like a sister then a girlfriend. So I broke it off with her."

" How did she take it?"

" Pretty good. I thought she was going to kill me, but she didn't."

" I do not get it friends. What does he mean by '_broke it off_?'"

" Uh… Anyways, after _breaking it off_ with Star I bumped into Raven, who was reading a book by Edgar Allen Poe, I accidentally knocked the book out of her hands. I apologized to her and offered to pick up her book. I read the title of the page that was opened and it read: _The Raven_. I asked her why she was reading a book that is so dark and gloomy. She said **_that it isn't dark it's just misunderstood_**, and as she talked more about the book the more I realized that she was indeed a very interesting person. After she left that thought then that turned into lust."

" So you were more interested in getting into my pants instead of getting to know the real me?" Raven said as Robin's teenage hormones then grossed her out.

" At first, but then I started to realized that not only did you have a nice…" Raven cut him off when she said, " I don't think me or the others need to hear that from you, but please continue."

" Okay… but then I started to really see you in a different light. You were so much more than just Raven, you were a person that I could trust and believe in when it came down to thinking of a good strategy to bring a criminal to justice that is why I fell for you."

" That's nice Robin, but that doesn't explain how I fell for you," Raven said with a smile grin. Robin's heart skipped a beat as Raven smiled at him.

" I know, but I never said I was done… now did I?" Robin said as he then copied Raven and gave a smile, "As I was saying. Raven was a lot harder to get to start liking me, so I had to win her heart over by using any knowledge I had on Raven to make you fall for me, and I don't mean lightly I meant like one of my screaming fans kind of crush."

" Robin, why would a mechanically devices wish to crush you?"

" Uh…BB can you take Star out for a little while so I can explain this story without having to explain things to Star every so often?"

" Sure Rob, so Star where do you want to go?" Beast Boy said as he extended his right arm she gratefully wrapped her arm with his, " I would like to go to the mall of shopping, and then…" Star said to the changeling escorted her out of the room.

" Alright now that she is gone I can really explain what happened. See I did break up with Star, but she didn't take it well…at all."

" So what did she do? Did she throw a chair at you?" Cyborg said as he was getting into the story.

" Not really, but she does throw a really good punch," Robin said as he rubbed his cheek.

" So she slapped you, but yet that doesn't explain how you won me over?"

" I'm getting to that…damn. Anyways, I asked you to accompany me to the opening of a new book store, and of course you was suspicious of my sudden change in behavior, but you came anyways."

" Hold up…so you are telling me that you got me to go with you to a public setting, with a bunch of fan girls that most likely follow behind us while we would be going to a new book store?"

" Not just the book store, the mall, the park, the museum, the movies, and even when I had you on my R-cycle," Robin said as he then grinned at his teammate.

" Dude I don't think that I need to be hearing about the places you and Rae made out," Cyborg said as he then got up to leave the two love birds alone when Raven then blocked him from leaving," Rae please move I really don't want to hear any more about Robin and his love life that he most likely made up."

" I didn't make it up!"

" Look Cyborg I don't want to hear it as much as you do, but you can't leave me alone with him…what if he tries something?"

" I'll be in the living room just in case. Don't worry Rae if he does I got your back, but for right now I'm leaving," Cyborg said as he then left the two lovebirds alone.

" Cyborg you can't does this to me," Raven said as she tried to get out, but Cyborg had looked the room from the outside.

" So, Raven do you want to know about our first date?" Robin then got off the floor and walked over to Raven.

"…(Deeply sighs) I guess so, but do try anything or so help me…"

" You'll what Rae?" _' I can't believe I'm talking back to Raven, the girl that would throw Beast Boy out a five story window just for asking her to play him in a game. I'm going to die.'_

" Nothing…just tell me what happened."

" Phew…Anyways, I really was…**_no am_** in love with you Raven truly and deeply in love with you and I would…**_no will_** do anything to keep it that way. Please tell me you remember some of it or at least our first kiss…something to ease the pain I'm felling right now," Robin said, as he was now inches away from Raven's face.

" Uh…Robin?"

" Yes."

" You're in my personal space."

" Sorry, so you don't remember any of it?" Robin then moved away from her.

" Nope."

" Not even are first anniversary," Robin said as he inched closer to her.

" No."

" Not even are first date?" Robin got even closer.

" Nope."

" How about our first kiss," Robin was about I'd say an inch away from Raven's lips.

" Robin you're making me nervous."

" Good." Robin was about to kiss her when his communicator went off.

" Robin, its Beast Boy. We have…"

" Uhm…Beast boy you just interrupted me. This better be important," Robin said as flames were coming from his masked eyes.

" Uh…Yes it is. It seems as though Raven is attacking the city?"

" That can't be she's…Raven? Raven?"

" What?" Ravens said as she tried to pry open the door.

" Nothing…Beast Boy she's here with me and you just interrupted a very serious conversation between us."

" I know it's just that she says she is looking for you, and she's tarring up the town looking for you." Beast Boy then turned his T- comm to a girl that looked just like Raven.

" Where on our way. Robin out," Robin said as he went over to Raven, who was trying to get the door open, " Raven we need to…"

" I know what do you think I was trying to do? Call Cyborg."

" Alright…Cyborg, I need you to open this door. Cyborg, Cyborg?" Robin said as he was trying to get in contact with Cyborg, "Why won't he answer?"

" Maybe you should wake up Robin," Raven whispered into his ear.

" Huh…what are you…"

In Robin's room 

Robin then rose out of his bed in a cold sweat. He looked at his clock it read two in the morning.

' What is going on?' Robin thought to himself as he then laid his head back down, ' I don't understand. I thought it was morning and I was talking to Raven. Raven, she's probable up right now.' Robin then got up out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

A/N: Sorry to end it here, but I thought it would be nice to get this chapter out now.

_**Robin: Koga's biggest-fan?**_

_**KBF: Yeah?**_

_**Robin: Thanks for making me insane.**_

_**KBF: You're not insane. You're just a little crazy nothing really bad**_

_**Robin: Oh…okay.**_

_**KBF: Now for the thank yous. I would like to thank:**_

_**Tecna: I know I know, and thanks for the review.**_

**_Cygnus de hielo: I didn't really think Raven was confused, but…okay if you think it's funny. I thought it would be nice to have Robin act really sweet towards Raven seeing as the where together for almost (Coughs a year), but I understand that you want them to be together, and they will…eventually;_**

**_Mirumo: Thank you. Please tell me you actually read Sleepin' before you read this. Anyways, he's only a little insane, but not all the way insane. That would be a great idea I might do something like that…thanxs. No fighting between Star and Rae…kay, so you won't go crazy._**

_**Spunksterdawg: Did you read Sleepin' because I'm trying to make sure you understand. It is sort of like a dream, but he is sort of insane, and what he is saying will be true…in a way.**_

_**KBF: Thank you guys so much Try reading my profile to know when I'll put out the next chappie, and check out Friend or Foe? It's pretty good It's a Rae x Rob story. If I'm late on putting out the next chapter checkout my profile to see why.**_


	3. Raven I can't fight you!

**_It was all just a dream or was it?_ **

Chapter 3 

_**Raven I can't fight you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans that is only because if I did Robin would be with Raven, and a lot of you would be really mad at me, so I don't own them. **_

Robin came from out of his room and went into the kitchen to see if Raven was up making tea like she usually does at this time. When he got there sure enough she was sitting there sipping her tea.

" Hey," Robin said as he sat in the seat in front of her. Raven didn't answer him.

" Didn't you hear me Rae?" Raven looked up him and her eyes were glowing white.

" Robin, you cheated on me, and decided to be with that… that red head, instead of staying true to me. Then I had to use Beast Boy as a place mat, so that you would eventually see the error in sleeping with Star, but you didn't and now… you must DIE!" Raven then charged at the boy wonder. Robin dodges her attack and stared at her as she came at him again. Robin grabbed Raven by her shoulders.

" Raven, I can't fight you! I love you too much to harm you!"

" Talk is cheap, Robin." Raven eyes glowed and sent Robin flying into the wall.

" Raven I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you it's just that…" Raven ran towards Robin and punched him dead in his stomach, which caused Robin to stumble backwards.

" That I'm a demon and Star is different and can show her emotions. Isn't that what you were going to say?"

" No, Raven there is nothing in the whole wide world I want more than to see you smile," Robin said as he limped towards Raven. Raven stood there looking at him.

" No matter what you do or say to me I will love you. I will always…" Robin then passed out and Raven caught him before he hit the floor.

" Robin," Raven said softly. As he held her limp leader in her arms. He looked so peaceful, and was breathing okay from what Raven saw. It didn't take long for him to wake up.

" Robin, I'm so sor…" Robin pressed his lips on hers an parted and smiled at her and said, " It's okay. Things happen for a reason, and you needed to get through the pain by beating the crap out of me…and it's okay. Just tell me that everything is okay with us and that you still love me." Raven turned her had away from his.

" Raven?"

" I can't just let everything be like it used to be because you said that everything is okay, but Robin…it's not that simple. You need to realize that not all relationships can be you kiss the princess and the two of you run of together get married and you live happily ever after, but Robin this is not a fairy tale this is real life. I can't just say ' It's all going to be okay because we are two love sick teen super heroes with the same feelings, and we just need someone that understands our feelings like what we share with each other.' You see Robin it will never be okay. You need to learn to grow up not just on the outside, but the inside too. Give your self some time to your self to think of how you so go about this."

"…Raven I…" Raven then placed her index and middle fingers on Robin's parted lips and said, " I want you to think first about what you are going to say before you say something you will regret later." Robin nodded. Raven picked Robin up and wrapped her arm around his neck and took him to the Med. lab.

Med. lab 

Raven laid the badly hurt titan on the bed that was in the room and went to check to see if she had hurt him beyond what she could do to fix him with her powers. It was nothing really bad it was just a few broken ribs, a broken wrist and a sprained ankle…so it was pretty bad, but nothing she couldn't fix.

" Is it bad?"

" It's just a few things wrong, but I'll have you fix in no time," Raven said as she had her glowing hands glow over his ankle then his wrist and finally his chest. Robin then sat up after she was done and started testing out his limbs.

" Thanks Rae," Robin said as he gave his fellow teammate a hug. She blushed as he hugged her.

" It's nothing…really."

" No Rae, but it is. I owe you so much. I should be thanking you for teaching me to lo…"

" I don't think you are ready to say that word yet," Raven said as she placed her index finger on his lips keeping him from finishing his sentence. Robin lowered his head and said, " But I already said it to you and more than you would think." Raven lifted Robin's head and looked into his masked eyes.

" Robin I know you love me, but it's hard to believe you when all this isn't real."

" What are you talking about?"

" Robin this isn't real…us alone together in the Med. lab."

" So I'm in an alternate reality?"

" No, you're actually in a dreaming sequence, and you won't wake up."

" So I'm actually in the Med. lab, but this right here is just a dream."

" Yes, and for your sake and mine you need to…"

" Stop! Don't say it! Last time you said that I woke up here with you trying to kill me."

" But Robin, you need to…" Robin kissed Raven keeping her from saying that he needed to wake up from this dream. When they separated Raven said, " Robin I'm sorry, but you need to wake up."

Med. lab 

" No!"

" What? Oh my…Cyborg he is up. Robin are you okay?"

" Raven, am I dreaming?"

" No Robin, you're finally awake," Raven said as she smiled at the boy wonder.

" Hey Rob, how are you feeling?"

" Like I've been hit by a eighteen wheeler. What happened to me?"

_**A/N: That's it for now the next chapter will be about why he's been going through different dream sequences or is he really in another dream? Anyways Robin will do the thank yous. Take it away Robin!**_

_**Robin: We would like to thank:**_

_**Mirumo: Thank you so much for reading Sleepin' before reading this confusing piece of…(Author hits Robin upside the head) Anyways thank you so MUCH!**_

_**xJihyex: Thank you for thinking this was interesting and cool. I just hope you guys actually read this.**_

_**KBF: All right Rob, I'll take it from here. Thank you so much and please review and tell me what I need to fix in this story or if it's getting confusing or that I need to update faster...kay! **_

_**Robin: Please review or she'll torture me with Kitten.**_

_**KBF: Don't listen to him just review, and I would like to say that if you guys want I'll do a story on how Robin and Raven became a couple…that is if I get enough reviews saying yes. But until then TTFN.**_

_**Robin: Please send help. Send in as many reviews as you can so she'll stop making me insane. PLEASE! **_


	4. No, this can't be real!

**_Recap:  
_**

Med. lab

" No!"

" What? Oh my…Cyborg he is up. Robin are you okay?"

" Raven, am I dreaming?"

" No Robin, you're finally awake," Raven said as she smiled at the boy wonder.

" Hey Rob, how are you feeling?"

" Like I've been hit by a eighteen wheeler. What happened to me?"

**_Disclaimer: I KBF do not own the Teen Titans because if I did then Robin would be MINE FOREVER! And Raven would have him on the weekdays. Thank yous will be at the end._**

_**It's all just a dream or is it?**_

**Chapter 4**

_**No, this can't be real!**_

" Well you want to prove that Slade was a evil guy, but when we found you, you were knocked out, so me and Rae brought you here. What happened?"

" I don't remember fighting Slade."

" What do you remember?" Raven said, as she was interested in what the boy wonder had to say.

" Well…I was in my room talking to Raven, and I was apologizing for being an when I slept with Star," Cyborg and Raven started laughing at the boy wonder, " What's so funny?"

" It's just that I would have never date you." Raven started laughing again.

" But you did. We were together for almost a year until I messed it up by sleeping with Star."

" But Robin you are with Star. Is there something wrong?" Cyborg said as he had Raven feel his head. As she touched his head his face became red, which made him feel warm to Raven's touch.

" He's a little warm."

" No Cy, there is nothing wrong with me I think there is something wrong with you guys."

" No Rob. Everyone in the world knows you are in love with Star and that you two have been going out for quite sometime."

" No Cyborg I am with Raven. I even told you I dumped Star. Don't you remember?"

" No."

" You have got to be kidding me. Cyborg I poured out all my newfound feelings for Raven out to you before I even talked to Raven. Don't you remember?"

" I remember you telling me about how Raven shouldn't be dating Slade but that is…"

" What…Raven is dating Slade?" Robin said as he then started laughing, while Raven and Cyborg looked at him as if he was crazy.

"…Uh…Yeah, is that to hard to believe?" Raven asked Robin.

" Uh…Yeah, just like its would be hard to believe I'm dating Star again."

" Uh…Robin, hate to break it to you, but you are dating Star and Rae is dating Slade."

" There is no way she is dating Slade, he's…SLADE. Come you guys you can call it off I know you are just playing a cruel joke."

" Uh …Robin, I hate to break it to you…again, but Raven…is…dating…Slade."

" NO! You're lying! I won't believe that my girlfriend is dating Slade! It can't be true! I've got to be dreaming!"

" No Robin, it's all true isn't that right, honey?" Slade said as he cupped Raven's chin in his hand.

" That's right, Slade."

" No! This can't be real!"

" It is Robin and you need to get used to the idea of us being together…FOREVER," Slade said to the boy wonder.

" Can I talk to Raven alone?"

" Sure. I'll be back my little buttercup."

" Alright Rob. I'll be in the living room if you guys need me," Cyborg said as he and Slade left the two birds alone.

" What did you want to talk to me about?"

" I want to know how this happened?" Robin said as he tried not to yell at her seeing as it would do more harm then good, so he tried to keep his cool, but was failing at it.

" Well…it's hard to explain."

" Then try harder."

" Well…what happened was, I bumped into him in the bookstore, while I was getting a new book, and it so happened we were grabbing for the same book. After that we just hit it off. He was really nice to me and understood all the things I understood."

" But Raven that is exactly how we fell for each other…sort of, but you shouldn't be with him he's evil…pure EVIL. (Or Every Villain Is Lemon. He he he!) There is no ways in hell he could have changed his evil ways."

" But he has Robin, and I thought you would be happy for me. When I told you the first time, you were the first one I told, and you acted the same way you are now. You started telling me how he's wasn't good for me and how you would understand me better than Slade ever could."

" And that's true and you know he's evil. He even tried to kill you on your birthday, and he let you fall from the rooftop and I caught you before you fell. Don't you remember?"

" No, but you said that to me before and I still don't believe you."

" Raven there is no way of saying this…I know you told me not to, but I lo…"

" Robin it is to late, and if you don't like it then you can just wake up."

" What?"

**_Robin's room_**

Robin then woke up and the comfort of his room.

' _Another dream. When will I wake up from these damn nightmares!'_ Robin asked to himself, as it was night…again, _' I have to find out what is going on maybe Raven…no every time I talk to her she tells me to wake up and I end up with a different Raven. What is going on? I think I'm being cursed for cheating on Raven.'_

_**A/N: Will our favorite Teen Titan have to endure another dream sequence and be known as the boy wonder who fell in love with a Raven. Find out next time on it was all just a dream or was it?**_

_**Robin: Hey…KBF**_

_**KBF: Yeah, what is it Robin? I'm trying to make sure this story has suspense.**_

_**Robin: Well…what about our reviews?**_

_**KBF: Actually it's MY reviews, and you're just here for show.**_

_**Robin: That was just cold.**_

_**KBF: You know I was just kidding. You can do the reviews if you like.**_

_**Robin: Really?**_

_**KBF: Really really.**_

_**Robin: Alright KBF and me would like to thank:**_

_**Elena: No, thank you for loving this story and for future Teen Titan fics KBF is a Rae x Rob shipper. I know it's weird, and I have to go through this.**_

_**Mirumo: Thank you for saying that she didn't have to fix anything.**_

_**xJihyex: I know it has twists, and we watched that episode, but it's different because Raven isn't doing all this sweet things with me. Don' it suck.**_

_**Ulitmateforces9: thank you for putting this in your fav stories, but I don't understand why you would put her as your fav…(KBF hits Robin with a frying pan) .**_

_**KBF: Anways thank you, and I used to live in D.C. if I read it right. That is sort of a coincidence, but I tried to read your story, but I couldn't read it. Anyways I'll say this to all my reviews if you have a story you want me to read I'll do it and I'll leave you with a nice review. As I always say TTFN Ta ta for now! **_

_**Robin: …See ya. Ooh look at all the pretty robin's. Hi there robins.**_

_**KBF: Send in reviews so he won't act like this at the end of the chapter. **_


	5. She spoke to me and said I'm sorry

_**A/N: I love you guys (tear) Anyways I think this will be the last chapter…I know it's so sad, but do not frat I am making a story that deals with how Rae and Rob got together that will link to this story…okay. I'm going to start the thank yous in the beginning of all my Rob and Rae fics. Robin will do the thank yous.**_

_**Robin: Thank you KBF. KBF and myself would like to thank:**_

_**Philosopher: Really? I think that is kind of weird, but I'm going through the same type of stuff…Ahhh! Don't hit me! **_

_**KBF: I'm not… continue.**_

_**Robin: Anyways we would like to thank:**_

**_Elena: You are too kind…wait you're the one that thought I should suffer…that's not nice, but I do deserve it. Mirumo: Thank you for being so consisted with reviewing for this story. Don't worry about being confused. Between you and me KBF is confused with the story as well…Please don't hurt me! (Robin ducks for cover)_**

**_KBF: What? Can you finish the reviews so I can finish the story?  
_**

**_Robin: …Uh sure. Thank you:  
_**

**_antitera: First we would like to thank you for reviewing for Sleepin' before coming to review for this that was very nice of you. We know it's confusing; it's confusing to us as well, but that is the whole point. I am head over heels in love with Raven…at least in this story I am. I think she'll think about us making out on the roof. I hope she…(KBF hits Robin across the head with a frying pan) .  
_**

**_KBF: Idiot…Anyways, thank you and I'll take your opinions into consideration. I don't think there will be a jealous Star in this chappie…maybe the next story I do, but not here…kay . On with the story! _**

_**It was all just a dream or is it?**_

**Chapter 5**

_**She spoke to me and said, " I'm sorry."**_

When Robin awoken he was in the comfort of his room, and was wondering what he did to deserve such a bad dream sequence. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure out how this happen. All he knew was that he cheated on Raven, which he wished he didn't do to her. All this pain a torment taught the boy wonder that he must be faithful and true to his girlfriend no matter what temptations come his way…even if they are hot. Robin learned his lesson. The boy wonder left his room to find himself in a white room. He turned around to go back into his room, but the door was gone.

" What is going on? God whatever I did I'm sorry. I just want to be back with Raven…please," Robin cried out as he clasped on the floor and broke down crying.

**_Robin's POV (point of view)_**

As I was crying I felt a soft hand fall upon my shoulder. I spun around and happened upon a beautiful young angel with long brown hair that came to her back, skin as nice as caramel but a lighter, and with beautiful hazel eyes that were filled with tears. She wore a long white robe and her wings drooped down and not up like she was her with good news for me in my troubled state of mind. Her whole being was flawless, but she was only second compared to Raven's beauty, which comes from her intelligence and sage like enlightenment. As soon as I got a good look at her she spoke to me and said, " I'm sorry."

I looked at her as if she was crazy and said, " Why are you sorry, it's not as if you did this to…you did didn't you?" The beautiful angel nodded.

" I am terrible sorr…" That is all I let her say before I did the worse thing imaginable. I grabbed her by her robe and said, " Do you even know how bad it is to have someone you love deny being in love with you, then try to kill you, and let's not forgot the last one I encountered with her being with Slade. If you can tell me why I shouldn't just ripe all your feathers off, you better start explaining."

After yelling at her she started crying again and all she kept saying was, " I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen like it did. I'm sorry…please forgive me," as soon as she said that I let her go. When I looked at her I realized that what I was doing wasn't any better than what she did to me.

After awhile she spoke again, " I'm sorry Richard. I was just trying to let you see the errors in your ways. I never meant for it to be the bad." The angel started crying again. I went over to her and tried to calm her down. Her warm tears damped the front of my uniform. Then I asked her, " What is your name?" She then lifted her head from my chest and said, " My name is Shawnee."

" That's a nice name," I said to her as I gave her a smile.

" Richard don't smile at me your smile is empty," Shawnee said as she turned her gaze away from mine, " It may look friendly, but you are hurting so bad on the inside, and It's not just your love for Raven that's a big part of it the other is the death of your parents and brother. Richard I'm your guarding angel I saved you from death. I wish I could help you with…wait I can put you back to when you broke up with Star."

" Hold up I'm confuse. So, how did this all happen?"

" Well…after I saw what you did to Raven, and how you started to go insane when she saw you with Star. You never left your room and that's when I stated messing with your mind."

" So Raven never took me back?"

" Right, and I'm sorry I did that to you. I know that you are hurting so much, but you needed to realize the error of your ways. I can put you where I said before but…"

" But what?"

" But you might in up in the same predicament."

" So, what you are saying is that I'm going to repeat myself?"

" Yes, what you don't learn from what you did you are bound to repeat it, but if that does happen I will help you win her back."

" You will?"

" Yes, I will try with all my heart to help you win her back when the time comes."

" Thank you, but when am I going back?"

" When ever you're ready."

" Well…I'm ready now"

" Okay," she said to me as she grabbed my hand and flew up. As I looked down all the events that happen between Raven and me flashed before my very eyes. It was a wonderful sight to re-live. Soon it stopped and Shawnee and I were in my room. She sat me down on the floor.

" Shh, everyone is still up. I am so sorry. I really never meant for this to happen, or for you to hurt this bad. I just thought you would learn something, but you didn't learn a thing."

" No I did, and I thank you. If you hadn't I would probable be still sulking in this room," Robin said as he got up off the floor, " but to be honest I did learn that to tell a person you love them isn't always enough, and that if you tell it to someone all the time it can lose it's meaning. Love is more precious then silver or gold. Telling Raven 'I love you' ware off, and it's meaning when I told her all the time. So basically I learned that beauty is only skin deep."

" Is this about my appearance?"

" No, but I do think that you are beautiful, but not in the way I see beauty…now."

" Okay so you did learn something?" I nodded at her, " I'll be back when you repeat

your self, which I wish wouldn't happen, but you are going to do it again and when you do I'll be here to help you win her back."

" Thank you."

" I don't think you should be thanking me for ruining your life," Shawnee said as she then started to cry again. I grabbed her by the hand and I told her, " Don't cry for me I'm already died." Then a smile crept across her beautiful face.

" Thanks Richard I needed that."

" Call me Dick."

" I'd rather not, but you can call me Shawn."

" Okay Shawn. Are you leaving?"

" Yeah, I got other things I need to do but I will keep a close eye on you," She said to me as a beam of light came from my ceiling and she soon disappeared and so did the beam of light. There was a knock on my door. It was Raven.

" Hey," I said to her as I leaned on my doorframe.

" Dinners ready," she said to me in her usually monotone voice.

" Great I'm starved," I said to her as I grabbed her wrist and ran to the kitchen. I was finally with the woman I love. The only problem was that she wasn't mine yet and I still have to break up with Star…again. In the end it will all be worth it to be able to kiss my beloved for the first time…again.

**_A/N: Wasn't that just totally bad. I actually liked when I started off with Robin's POV then after a while I just didn't like it. Anyways as always I will have Raven do the closing. Take it away Rae._**

_**Raven: Thank you all so much from the bottom of my cold lifeless heart.**_

_**Robin: Your heart isn't ice cold.**_

_**Raven: Yes it is.**_

_**Robin: No it isn't!**_

_**Raven: How are you yelling at?**_

_**Robin: Apparently you!**_

**_KBF: Please excuse those two. I thank all my reviewers from the bottom of my heart from those you started with this story and Sleepin' to the ones who will review for this one THANK YOU ALL. I will do a story relating to this, but it will be a song fic. If you know a good break up song for Robin let me know in your review, it will be greatly appreciated. Oh, if someone can figure out what show Robin got that quote from when he is trying to cheer up Shawn I'll give you a special shout out in the next story. (Hint- it's from one of the shows in my bio) _**


End file.
